


An End to Compromise

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [18]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Vin is jaded, but he can't resist the chance to do this one good thing.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #018 Fix.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264961
Kudos: 3
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	An End to Compromise

You can’t fix the whole world, Vin had learned. He thought he could make a difference and earn a living while he was at it. Only the people that need fixes tend not to have money. His life has been full of crossing lines. A cowboy needs work, and hunger will compromise any man’s morals.

  
  


After so long, he’s tired of it. Steady and decent wages will do.

  
  


But Chris knows how to tempt him. An unfair fight, bad pay, and a chance to put something _right_. He can’t fix the whole world…

  
  


But damn it, he can fix _this_.


End file.
